Unspoken, Unexpressed
by GGOTHAW
Summary: Follow Harry immediately after the final battle in book 7 as he finds, questions, and fights a love that has always been waiting for him..if he'd only noticed it. Major H/Hr, Hr/R, H/G
1. Chapter 1

I in no way own the Harry Potter series. I would love reviews, but no flames please. Enjoy, I have many chapters to comes!

It was his seventh journey to King's Cross. The seventh time he watched Hogwarts fade into the background behind the grey tufts of smoke trailing the Hogwart's Express, the seventh time he gathered in a compartment with his friends after a long year, the seventh time he escaped death. However, it was the first time he ever felt completely content, completely safe on this journey. For the first time in seven years, Harry Potter was free from the burden of Voldemort. He had spent nearly a year away from Hogwarts, away from nearly everything he cared about to hunt down Voldemort's horcruxes, culminating in the final confrontation at Hogwarts. The battle literally "killed" him, but in the end it was Voldemort who lay dead, once and for all conquered.

So there he sat, for the first time in his life without a purpose, without a destiny, and he was completely fine with that. His arm warmly wrapped around Ginny as she wearily laid her head on his chest, he sighed as he watched Ron and Hermione silently holding hands in the seats across from him. He felt a surge of emotion as he thought about how close he came to losing them. So many had fallen, including Ron and Ginny's brother Fred. They had been spared…so had he. He vowed that his life would honor those who had given their lives, and as painful as it seemed, that meant going on with each new day without them.

Suddenly, the sound of Ron's voice woke him from his reverie. Standing over Ginny with a gentle hand on her shoulder he said, "We are almost there, so I was thinking we'd go check on Dad and Mom. You know since…Fred…she likes to have all of us near."

Her already red eyes began to water slightly at the mention of her slain brother, but she gave a brave nod toward Ron and picked herself pushed herself up from the chair.

Looking at Harry she said, "I'll see you in a few minutes." Ron left the compartment and Ginny turned to follow, but Harry quickly stood up and grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned back toward him, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, hoping to comfort her in this small way. When he pulled back she gave him a grateful smile before chasing after her brother.

The door slamming shut he turned to face Hermione and caught her looking at him with a small smile.

"What?" he asked, but his tone catching her smile.

She laughed before standing up and saying, "Oh nothing…just enjoying the amazing transformation from Harry the Warrior to Harry the Boyfriend."

He joined in her laughter. There had been precious little to laugh about during their nearly year long hunt. "What can I say, after 7 years of war my sensitive side needs some exercise."

Hermione chuckled at this. "I suppose it does." They continued to stand quietly across from each other before she continued, "So what's next for you Harry?"

Without hesitation he answered honestly, "I have no idea." He truly didn't. Voldemort was dead. His life for the first time was an empty page waiting to be written, not some prophecy or destiny. For once in his life, nothing was required of him, and it felt amazing.

Hermione smiled at his answer, "Me too." Harry was surprised at this answer. Hermione was always thinking ahead, planning the next move. She continued, "I'll spend the next few weeks with my parents…try to live of normal life…at least for a little while."

Without warning, guilt overwhelmed Harry. By being his friend, he'd taken ever chance she'd had at a normal life. Since age 11, she'd devoted her life to helping him along his destiny. In seven long years she had never left his side, no one, not even Ron could say as much. He watched quietly as she walked to the window and wistfully watched the passing landscape. Her brown locks flowed down her back, the curves of her waist and hips catching his gaze unwittingly. She was a beautiful girl…woman, really…from whom he had taken so much. She should have been Head Girl this year, graduating at the top of her class, with nothing to worry about except NEWTS and whether or not Ron would finally admit his feelings for her. How many lifetimes would it take to repay the lost time, childhood, innocence, and security?

"Hermione," his voice cracked, "I'm so sorry." The tremor in his brought her quickly to him.

"Harry, what…" she started, but he stopped her.

"No, I must get this out. Just listen," he said as she resolutely shut her mouth. He breathed a sigh as he continued, "For the past seven years you gave me the best of you. Your friendship, your loyalty, your knowledge, your safety…your very life. And I…I have given you nothing in return but an uncertain future. I have done nothing but put your life in danger for seven years. How could you ever forgive me? I can't…"

"Stop it right now," her voice tense with emotion. "I will not listen to another word. It is now your turn to listen." Unable to meet her intense gaze he looked to the floor.

"Look at me," she said roughly, but it was her gentle hand on his chin lifting his face to hers that gave him the courage to look into those chocolate orbs. They stared deep into his, giving him strength to hear her words. "Don't you dare apologize for things that have been my choice or dare to pretend that following you was anything but my choice. You've known me too long think that I'd sacrifice everything for a boy…a man who wouldn't do the exact same for me."

"You know I'd die for you Hermione," he cried, "but that is not the point, I asked everything of you…"

"Again, enough! YOU asked for nothing. I gave everything because you are my best friend and the strongest, most loyal, and genuine person I have ever known. If you can't give everything to a person like that than who can you give it to? " Her eyes blazed but quickly softened as her lips curled into a small smile. "The happiest day of my life was when you locked me inside a girl's bathroom with a mountain troll." He couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "Because then you saved me, and you've been saving me ever since. It's only fair that I get to save you every once in a while."

Her words touched his very soul. As much tragedy as he had faced in his life, she was proof that he was so lucky in so many ways. He felt his eyes water a little, but he blinked them away. He saw her fighting tears as well and began to chuckle at the two of them. She joined in to wiping away a few tears.

"There you go putting me in danger again…this time of being an over emotional girl," she quipped.

He laughed, but sobered quickly. He replied quietly, "It wasn't intentional…it never is."

Suddenly he felt her hand interlace with his, and give his a quick squeeze. She gave him a small smile and said simply, "I know."

They stared at each other in silence for a while, absorbing all that had been said. He found his guilt fleeting. She didn't regret him, so he would not regret what had become of both of them.

He found his sense of humor again, and giving her hand a slight squeeze teased, "I suppose you DO know everything."

She laughed and replied, "I do, and don't you forget it…."

Suddenly she was cut short by a giant lurch of the train halting to a stop. She was thrown backwards with Harry following. He felt his free hand instinctively circle her waist to protect her, while his other hand still gripped hers. Suddenly her back hit the compartment wall, while his body weight continued forward pressing against her. The train was now still and Harry found himself in a most precarious situation, a situation he had never dreamed he'd be in with Hermione. There he was, his body trapping Hermione to the compartment wall, his arm wrapped around her waist while his hand pinned hers to the wall above her head. Their faces were inches apart and they were both breathing heavily from the surprise movement. He could feel his face blush at the situation, and as Hermione's cheeks flamed in front of him he knew she was very aware of their position. It was a lover's embrace, an embrace of two people about to yield to passion. Definitely not a position to be found in with Hermione. He made the mental decision to extract himself from this position as quickly as possible, but glancing at Hermione, green eyes met brown and he couldn't bring himself to move. He saw Hermione's blush begin to increase but she made no effort to remove herself from under him. Their silence spoke with an 

intensity deeper than any words. They were helpless against each other's gaze. He didn't understand why he was responding to Hermione in such a way, and he was pretty sure Hermione was just as clueless.

It seemed like they'd been frozen there forever, but he was sure it had been only seconds. As time passed he felt his face draw closer and closer to hers, his eyes never leaving hers. Suddenly Hermione spoke in a breathy voice he suspected she couldn't control, "There you go again, putting me in danger." He eyes seemed to tease him, but he could almost see a flame ignited in the chocolate expanse, a silent challenge.

He answered in a voice too low for his normal tone, which surprised him, saying, "Again…it wasn't intentional." Suddenly he saw her eyes darken, and before she turned her face away from his he could almost swear he saw…regret?

He saw her mentally steady herself before replying in a saddened tone, "I know…it never is." Without warning she pushed passed him, firmly, but not in a rude manner. Shocked, he silently watched her grab her things and head toward the door. When she reached the door she paused, and turning back to him gave him one last smile before saying, "Have a great summer."

With one swift movement she was gone, and he was left standing there alone. Slowly gathering his things, he suddenly knew exactly how he was going to spend the next few weeks. Figuring out when in the world just happened between him and Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Without warning or notice three months had passed by. It had been the greatest…nothing…Harry had ever experienced. After fighting off several attempts by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and numerous smoldering glances by Ginny to get him to officially take up residence at the Weasley household, Harry moved into #12. It was the only place that was hidden from the public eye, yet provided him with all the amenities of living in the city. His days were simple yet full. He spent many days furiously combating the aging house, which stubbornly resisted all his attempts at restoration. Nevertheless, the house was beginning to look like a home again. Nothing a little fresh paint and untrodden carpets couldn't fix. Many days he spent soaring over the city and surrounding countryside on his new broom. Other days he did whatever caught his fancy. One thing he could rely on was that everyday Ginny or Ron, more often than not both, would emerge through his fireplace for a day of…well anything. It was pure bliss; only one thing was noticeably absent from his routine…Hermione. He knew her priority was her parents, but when weeks turned to months without seeing her he grew worried. It wasn't that they hadn't been in contact. They had written several times throughout the summer with the apparent ease of years past. What bothered him was her apparent avoidance of him.

On the days when Ginny would come over alone, he learned that Ron would spend the day with Hermione. Though he loved his alone time with Ginny and respected Ron and Hermione's, he couldn't quench his desire to see Hermione as well, not understanding why they couldn't all hang out every once in a while. He kept this to himself for as long as he could, but one day when Ginny arrived alone he couldn't help but bring up Hermione. "Ron visiting Hermione today?" he asked after giving her a quick kiss in welcome.

"Yes, she's probably apparated to the house by now," she replied breezily, but Harry froze at her words.

"She comes over to your house?" he questioned incredulously.

"That is where they always get together; it is easier to meet in the magical world," she responded easily.

"Well what are we doing here, let's go see her…them," he corrected enthusiastically. He couldn't believe she'd been at Ron's house the whole time, only a floo away.

He turned toward Ginny, but her face had turned suddenly hard. Her voice stiff, she replied, "No Harry. Let them be."

Surprised at her tone and unsure what had upset her, he replied diplomatically, "I'm sorry…it's just that I haven't seen Hermione all summer…and I'm not really sure why." As he said this, his and Hermione's last moments on the train flashed through his mind, but he quickly turned his attention back to Ginny.

Ginny softened slightly, but her reply was delivered stiffly, daring him to question her. "You can't be the Golden Trio forever Harry. Give them space…they've already lost so much time together…so have we."

Harry found her answer hard to take, but relented at her last statement. They had lost a lot of time together, he owed this time to Ginny, and he hadn't questioned Ron's absence since. However, that still didn't keep him from wondering what to do about Hermione.

That wasn't the only question Harry struggled with over the summer. The looming question of what to do for the rest of his life, or at least in the immediate future, hovered over him as summer drew to a close. In a few weeks Ginny would be going back to school to finish her 7th year, and with Ron deciding to take up Fred's place in the twin's store, he knew the time to make a decision was upon him. It wasn't like he didn't have options. The ministry hounded him daily to join this or that department, and to his great surprise and enthusiasm he'd received several offers from some of the country's top Quidditch teams. Nevertheless, he was noncommittal, despite Ginny's persistent questioning as to his plans.

Nothing seemed quite right, but that all changed one ordinary day in August. He was spending the day at #12 with Ginny, Ron absent and presumably with Hermione. Suddenly mid-afternoon, Ron emerged from the fire. He'd never came by on days he spent with Hermione, and both and Ginny didn't hide their surprise.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, as a disgruntle Ron shook the soot from his clothes.

"Hermione had to leave early," Ron muttered, clearly annoyed she had left during their day.

"What for?" questioned Ginny, though Harry was beginning to think it was better not to ask.

"Something stupid," exclaimed Ron,"she said she needed to get new quills and the 7th year textbooks…I mean what is her rush, she has weeks."

Harry was in shock. "Hermione's going back to Hogwarts?" he exclaimed.

"Didn't she tell you?" asked Ron, though Harry could sense his self-satisfaction of Harry's ignorance.

Harry bit back a retort, and merely shook his head in response before going deep in thought. No he didn't know, though he was surprised he hadn't assumed. He should have known Hermione wouldn't take the pass the ministry had given those in his year involved in the war. She would want to finish her education herself, not because the government said so. He couldn't blame her in the least. Hogwarts was home. It was then that it hit him...when the two problems he'd been struggling with all summer came together in one solution.

He smiled and then looking up at Ron smirked, "I didn't know, but I'm relieved to know someone else besides me will be returning to Hogwarts to finish up their 7th year."

Ginny had rushed to his side, giddy and squealing about him being so sweet to want to be with her, and Ron shook his hand in congratulations of deciding his plans. It only took a letter to McGonagall, and a few weeks later he found himself standing, luggage in hand next to the Hogwart's Express. So there he was, ready to begin his new year. Ginny had run ahead onboard to chat with friends, so he walked quietly down the platform, waving every once in a while to people who acknowledged him.

Suddenly a teasing voice brought him to a halt, "I knew you'd come back."

He turned around to find the one and only Hermione Granger smirking at him. It been 3 long months since he'd seen her and she looked…beautiful. 'Wait a minute,' he inwardly reprimanded, 'that is not the first thought you should be having about Hermione.' However, it was true. She had a sun-kissed look, and her chestnut waves mesmerized him. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

Gathering himself, he teased right back, "Well, I would expect the woman who knows everything to have figured that out." Laughing together, they both stepped forward and enveloped each other in a warm hug. He hadn't been that close to her since…the train…and it startled him how natural it felt to hold her close to him.

Reluctantly he let go and she continued the conversation, "It didn't take a genius to figure out that you'd follow Ginny anywhere…and here I thought you were above using education to get a good snog!" Her tone was teasing, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

'Does everyone think I came back for Ginny?' he mused, though he did realize that being at Hogwarts with his girlfriend would make for a fun year.

However, before he could stop himself he blurted out, "I didn't come back for Ginny."

They both stared at each other in silence, and Harry was about to take back his words when she asked, "Then what did you come back for?" It was a simple question and he had a simple answer, and the chocolate brown eyes staring into his seemed to beg for it.

Gathering his courage, he began, "I came back for…" when he heard shouting behind him.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Turning around he realized it was Ron. He felt Hermione breeze past him and into Ron's waiting arms. "I thought you couldn't make it!" she cried.

"I only have 5 minutes, but I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye," Ron replied.

Leaving his embrace, Harry caught Hermione signal to Ron that he was there.

Ron quickly spotted him and with a gruff handshake said, "You'll take care of my girl?"

Harry laughed, "I have a feeling she can take care of herself, but you know I will mate." Judging by Hermione's annoyed glance at Ron, he was right.

Ron quickly recovered, by wrapping his arms around her and whispering something in her ear, which made her laugh. Suddenly something burned within Harry at their intimacy, and he gritted his teeth until he released her. He heard him tell her that they would meet up in Hogsmeade soon. He then bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. For some reason unknown to him, Harry had to turn his back on the scene. He just couldn't stand to watch.

It wasn't until he felt Ron run past him, slapping his back as he went and wishing him a great year that he was able to turn back to Hermione. She was staring at him pensively, but a loud blast from the train whistle broke her trance. He hadn't realized the time, and he was surprised Ginny hadn't emerged from the train to find him. He saw Hermione digging in her bag, and then emerge victorious with a shiny Head Girl badge which she proudly pinned to her chest.

When she looked up, he gave her a small wink, and she smiled, appreciating the silent gesture of congratulations. Picking up her luggage she stated, "Well, we better get aboard. I've got an unknown Head Boy and a compartment of Prefects to whip into shape over the next few hours."

He laughed, but replied mysteriously, "I don't think you'll mind the company, you see I've already met the Head Boy and he seems just your type."

"Good," she exclaimed as the clamored on the train and down the compartment halls, "then he will be nothing like you and Ron and not cause trouble ALL the time!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh and replied, "We shall see my friend." Then, before Hermione could start again he said, "By the way, I never answered your question…the one about why I came back."

Suddenly Hermione stopped in front of a compartment door and stared at him, unsure of his reasons for carrying on the conversation; however, always curious she asked, "Well why did you?"

Harry stared hard into her eyes and couldn't believe when he actually said, "I came back for you."

He saw her eyes widen, unsure of what to say and a blush creep onto her face. Harry flabbergasted at his own admission covered, saying with a forced laugh, "Couldn't have you spend a whole year at Hogwarts without getting into trouble could I?"

She laughed at this, but for the second time in the last three months he saw disappointment flicker through her eyes. After this exchange, both stood in awkward silence. It was Harry who broke the tension. "Do you mind, you're standing in front of my compartment door," he said, indicating behind her.

Collecting herself Hermione said quizzically, "But this compartment is for Prefects and the Heads."

Smirking he pulled a shiny Head Boy badge from his pocket and simply replied, "I know," before pushing past her into the room. She didn't have time, to say anything before they were swarmed by prefects. Harry's eyes laughed at her, and she shot him a hard but nevertheless approving gaze before taking complete control of the meeting.

After going over the new year's passwords, school rule additions and amendments, and hallway shifts for the next hour, the Heads dismissed the students.

When the last of the prefects filed out Hermione gave Harry a jubilant smile, "I think we've got a great group this year. Looks like Seventh Year will prove to be the best one yet."

"It certainly can't be worse than any of the others," replied Harry.

"It will be the best, especially for you," she returned.

Not wanting to venture anywhere near war talk Harry turned the tables, "Well, it already is starting out as a great year for you, isn't it?" She gave him a puzzling gaze, and he continued, "You've made Head Girl, certainly a seven year pursuit. You finally get to take your beloved NEWTs, which you've been dying to take since you were first accepted. And, you have a beloved boyfriend thinking about you every waking second you are away." Harry cringed at his last statement sorry to have opened that door.

She blushed, but responded, "You're right, I'm very lucky." Silence soon ensued after her words, and they awkwardly stood there for several minutes.

Harry couldn't help but feel that the tension was a result of what had happened the last time he had been alone in a compartment with her. In a quick decision, Harry decided to get the incident off his chest and discussed out in the open. Just to make sure she was OK. It was really the only way they could move on in their friendship without assuming that every glance and smile held a hidden innuendo. Which of course, they didn't.

"Hermione, look at me," started Harry. When he saw her eyes leave the floor and meet his, he almost faltered; they were so intense, yet so vulnerable. He began slowly, "About that...what happened at the beginning of last summer." Seeing that she still held his gaze he continued, "I just wanted you to know that it was a complete accident, which entirely should not have happened. I blame myself…I shouldn't have lost my footing and…I should have pulled away more quickly… and I hope it is something we can move past. I mean it was just a mistake, honestly."

'What in the heck am I saying? Sure it was an accident, but an accident has never left me feeling this way before' mused Harry.

She gazed at him in silence for a few seconds; he'd almost swear he saw a hint of sadness flash across her face for the second time that day. He was getting too good at doing that to her. However, it was probably imagined, for the next second she smiled at him and replied, "Oh, Harry I know it was an accident, the train threw us. We've nearly died in a war together; we are mature enough to move past this. Look, it's not like it meant anything…" She paused after this statement her gaze eyeing the door, "Anyway, let's go find Ginny. I'm sure she's been bored to tears without you."

"Yes, let's," Harry laughed. However, his laughter didn't meet his eyes. 'I didn't mean anything,' repeated in his head in Hermione's voice like a broken record. Not that it should matter to him, but for one reason or another it ripped at his very soul. He watched her open the door to the compartment and quietly whispered to himself, "It didn't?"

He then saw Hermione suddenly stop at the exit, her hand quivering on the handle. Without turning around he heard an unexpected answer, "Of course it did, Harry." She then exited the compartment before Harry could even comprehend that she'd said it.

Please review! Once again, no flames! Please come back for future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Not my best, but I'm getting to some good stuff a little later. Stick with me here and...REVIEW! Only 3 reviews (thank you those who did), but people show me some love!

For Harry, the first few weeks of school had flown by, and soon the harvest month of October was upon him. He couldn't believe how fast time had flown, but thankfully the recent weeks had been a lot less…confusing than the first day. After Hermione had left the train compartment, his entire mental process had seemed to collapse. He had spent the rest of the train and carriage ride to Hogwarts by himself trying to recover; the words "of course it did" reverberating throughout his head. Having recovered partial sensation in his brain by the time he entered the Great Hall, he sat down next to Ginny and Hermione at the Feast. He couldn't look at either of them, not sure of what, if anything, would come out of his mouth. He vaguely remembered Ginny questioning his whereabouts on the train and teasing him about flirting with all his adoring 11 and 12 year old fans. He wasn't even sure if he stood up when they introduced the Head Boy and Girl.

Speaking of being Head Boy and Girl, Harry and Hermione now enjoyed the privilege of having their own separate dorm away from the rest of their house. With a common room all to their own and virtually all of their NEWT classes together, to Harry's great relief, he and Hermione fell back into the easy friendship they'd had at Hogwarts in years past, maybe an even better relationship. They seemed to let go of that first day on the train…at least temporarily. Although he spent a lot of his time with Ginny, taking meals, practicing for the Quidditch team, and walking hand and hand to her classes, which differed from his despite for the first time being in the same year, he spent much of his free time with Hermione in their common room studying, something he did a lot more of thanks to Hermione's company and Ron's absence, and chatting about the day or life. They spent many hours patrolling the halls together, passing the dull time by reminiscing of adventures past and scaring the hormonal couples they found all too often in the broom closets. He didn't know if it was Ron's absence or the fact that they had been through so much together, but he felt himself growing closer to her every day. He appreciated having someone who knew him at his best and at his worse, someone who could give as good as she could get, and never laughed at or questioned his serious moods. Between his best friend's comforting familiarity and his girlfriend's warm spontaneity his time at Hogwarts had proven everything he had hoped it would be.

So here they were, the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. He walked casually arm and arm with Ginny, Hermione keeping pace on his other side as they joked and laughed the entire way to town. Ron was to meet them in town. It would be the first time Hermione or any of them for that matter, had seen him since classes had started, so they were going on a double date of sorts. As they neared the shops, they saw Ron up ahead and similar to the scene at the train station, Hermione raced forward and rushed into his arms. Harry felt annoyance rise up in him again at the embrace; confused by his reaction he pushed it aside.

'You've had Hermione all to yourself for weeks,' he told himself, 'let her have her moment with Ron.'

He and Ginny approached after her and after giving his sister a quick peck on the cheek, he gave Harry a warm hand shake and a smile.

"I hear this one," he said indicating toward Hermione, "is turning you into as big a bookworm as she is…do you need me to remind you how to procrastinate?"

Harry laughed, "She's doing a pretty good job training me…I bet she didn't tell you I beat her on the last charms test. She wasn't too happy." Laughing he ducked as Hermione tried to swat him playfully. She moved to take another swing but he danced around her grinning; however, catching a stern glance from Ron at their frivolity, he stopped. Giving Hermione a small smile, they all turned back to their respective partners and walked into the nearest shop to have a Butterbeer.

Placing their orders, Harry and Ginny sat across from Ron and Hermione who were holding hands, and they fell into easy conversation.

"How is the shop treating you, Ron?" asked Harry, he was aware of the time and effort he had put into the shop.

"All things considering, pretty well," he began, "My greatest challenge is getting George motivated to come to work every day. He's not doing too well without Fred, so most days it is me holding down the fort…it makes for some long days."

Hermione gave Ron an adoring smile and placing her other hand on top of their clasped hands said, "I'm so proud of you."

Ron turned beat red before hastily changing the subject away from himself, "Enough about me, I want to hear about all the tortures of academic life, that is definitely something I don't miss."

Between the three of them, they had enough stories to go around, but soon Harry and Hermione dominated the conversation relating the events of their late night patrols. Soon they were in hysterics about catching two prefects using the Owlrey for a little more than mailing letters. Neither noticed the stony silence that had fallen across both Ron and Ginny's faces.

"…and then they tried to run and fell flat on their faces in all the muck," chuckled Harry gazing across the table at Hermione.

"I think their embarrassment was magnified by being caught by the great Harry Potter," continued Hermione, and she gently touched Harry's hand in a teasing gesture.

Suddenly, Ron violently stood up, his chair screeching across the floor, as he stomped off to the bar. Hermione gave Harry a worried look and chased after him. Harry couldn't help but watch making sure everything was ok. He saw Hermione cautiously approach him and reach for his hand which he jerked from her grasp. Anger flooded Harry, as he saw the hurt expression on Hermione's face. They began to argue, their faces showing more and more strain; however when Ron turned his back on Hermione and slammed is fist on the bar, Harry knew he needed to act.

Turning to Ginny he said, "I better get over there." However as he stood up, he felt Ginny's firm grasp holding him back.

"No, Harry. Leave them alone, let them be happy," said a tight lipped Ginny.

He looked at her incredulously, "Do they look happy to you? I need to help calm them down."

He turned to walk to the bar again, but Ginny's tone stopped him in his tracks, "I've told you Harry, you're not the Golden trio anymore. Don't pretend you don't know what or should I say who they are fighting about. They've got to learn to get through things without you and you've got to learn to let them go or they might not make it…and we might not make it, either."

Harry couldn't move literally caught between his girl friend and his best friends. How could he walk away from them, from Hermione? If he was in that situation she would be right by his side like she'd always been. However, he sensed a slight truth in Ginny's statement, so against his better judgment, he sat back in his seat.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Ginny say softly in his ear, "Thank you Harry. I'm going to tell them we are heading back to the castle, so they can have some alone time."

Ginny hurriedly walked by him towards Ron and Hermione. Harry stood up and walked toward the door. The last thing he saw before exiting the room was Ginny walking toward him and a disappointed Hermione meeting his gaze before turning back to Ron.

Upon arriving back to the castle, Harry was no longer in the mood for company and quickly excused himself to "study" in the Head's common room. Seeing Ginny's worried face at his serious mood, he gave her a smile and a warm kiss, before they parted ways.

Entering the common room he threw himself on the couch and began to mentally berate himself for his lack of friendship toward Hermione. He should have gone to her, even if it would have worsened Ron's attitude. He never should have abandoned her.

He didn't know how many minutes or even hours he had sat there, but his thoughts were interrupted by the creaking open of the portrait entrance. He turned and as he knew he would he found Hermione. She looked tired, emotionally drained. They locked eyes, but no greetings were exchanged between them. Unlike in the pub, her eyes did not convey disappointment, though he wouldn't blame her if they did. Instead, she looked at him with a question in her eyes, which confused him. Before he could figure out what that question might be, she broke contact and began to walk to her room. Before she reached the threshold he called out to her,

"I'm sorry Hermione." She stopped, but didn't turn around. He tried again, "I'm not sure what happened, but I'm sorry I did nothing to stop it."

He held his breath as she continued to stand in front of her door. Suddenly, she turned around and sighed before plopping herself in the nearest chair.

"It wasn't your fault," said Hermione.

"It was, I should have been there for you…as a friend," said Harry, but the last words sounded forced even to him, though he wasn't sure why.

She laughed, which threw him, "'As a friend'" she repeated, "Try telling that to Ron."

Not knowing how to respond, he stayed silent, sensing her need to voice her thoughts.

"He will never get over being 'Harry Potter's best friend', always second best in his own eyes, regardless of what anyone else tells him. He'll never stop comparing himself to you...AS IF he would want the painful life you've had to lead," she spat bitterly

"I'm sorry for that too," Harry said meekly, unsure of what else to say.

Her tone instantly softened, "That is not your fault either. It is just something he is going to have to get over. I mean I'm HIS girlfriend, not yours." Hermione chuckled at this last comment, but for some reason Harry did not it find it funny. It wouldn't be that funny if Hermione was his girlfriend.

In his silence she continued, "He just wouldn't let up. I mean of course you and I have gotten closer. We share the same dorm the same classes, what did he expect that he was the only relationship I was allowed to have."

Finally slowing down in her monologue enough for Harry to contribute he said, "I wouldn't worry about him Hermione. He is just feeling left out because we're here and he's not. He doesn't mean any of the things he says."

Hermione gave a small smile at his attempt to comfort her, but continued, "No Harry. He has always been insecure about the relationship I have with you. Even during the summer, he told me that over the years when he first began to like me 'as a girl' he never dared to make a move because he always thought I would only be his until you decided you wanted me."

At this last statement, Harry jerked up and met her eyes. He had never heard this before. Why would Ron think something like that? 'Then again,' thought Harry, 'when have you ever met someone so beautiful and caring in all the ways that truly counted. I'm crazy that I didn't want her throughout the years…but what about now?'

Holding his gaze Hermione continued, "I've been meaning to ask you about something else Ron said, about why he did finally admit his feelings for me. How he was able to overcome the idea of you wooing me away."

She paused, and Harry gave her a hesitant nod to continue, unsure of what she was about to ask. After he consented she took a deep breath and asked, "What happened that night in the forest between you and Ron when you destroyed the horcrux in the locket?"

Out of anything Harry she could have asked him, Harry was unprepared for this. He and Ron and never spoken of that night to each other again. There was nothing to be ashamed of; he could clearly recall the images of dark Harry and Hermione kissing in front of them as Ron overcame his emotions to destroy the locket. Sure this would be embarrassing to tell Hermione, but it was his conversation with Ron after the horcrux was destroyed that sitting here today he couldn't help but feel reluctant to tell Hermione. It was that night that he had assured Ron that he and Hermione felt nothing toward each other other than that of a brother and sister. For some reason, months after that night, the statement didn't feel quite right. Nevertheless, he related the story to Hermione simply, a summary of the events.

"Well," he started, "you know that Ron actually killed the Horcrux. When he stabbed the locket, a dark version of you and I popped out…and we started to torment Ron…by kissing." He paused and watched surprise dance across her face, but she motioned for him to go on. "Finally, Ron overcame this image of us and killed the horcrux, but he was still really upset, so I told him that I only saw you as a sister and you only saw me as a brother. We then came back to the tent and the rest you know."

Harry watched as his words sunk in with her. She looked saddened for a moment, but sensing the silence in the room immediately filled it up with conversation. "Well after that statement, it is no wonder he felt better about…us." She fell silent, and staring into his eyes seemed to contemplate him. Her intense gaze brought him back to their passionate embrace on the train last summer. Not very brotherly of him.

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts, "You definitely said the right thing to settle him down." She got up from the chair, but Harry was still lost in her words; he wasn't sure what was right anymore.

He watched her as she walked toward her room again, this time he didn't call out to her, but she stopped once again. Simply turning her head she threw him a smile and said, "Only because I hate to be misrepresented…if you are ever asked again, I have NEVER seen you as a brother." She then entered her room and shut the door behind her.

Harry sat there astonished. She was getting better and better at surprising him. He laughed to himself, 'Brother and sister…' It was becoming apparent that they most definitely were not.


End file.
